When Will It Be Me?
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: Sherlock is alone. Always so alone. University!Sherlock. Very angsty. Written whilst listening to the song 'When Will It Be Me' by Yasmeen. Please read and review. No slash. Suitable for all. One shot.  AOR


Sherlock pulled his books out of his bag and laid them carefully on his desk. The class was only half full but the actual lesson didn't start for another five minutes. Now, Sherlock was usually the last person into class, especially in summertime when everything was bright and shining and just so interesting but today... He sighed and took his place in the far corner, waiting for the class to start. The desks were for 2 people but no-one sat next to him. No-one sat next to The Freak. Every other seat was filled. Everyone had a partner. Except Sherlock. More of the class filed in. Sebastian had his arm around yet another girl and she pulled him down to her desk, giggling. God, he hated giggles. They were so... ugh. Trevor cast him a sad glance but sat down next to James like he always did. Then she came in.

Virginia Crowe may not have been the cleverest or the prettiest girl in the class but she was the one Sherlock wanted. She was kind and beautiful in his eyes. Her long red-gold hair cascaded down her shoulders like a water fall. Millions of freckles graced her bright tanned face. Her eyes were of a colour Sherlock had never seen before. It reminded him of the sky just after the sun had set the most subtle violet. Her stylish but simple clothing suited her perfect figure easily. They seemed to have been made just for her. Sherlock was just admiring her when Matty Arnatt came and sat next to her. Virginia smiled her gorgeous smile at Matty and gave him a hug. With a heavy heart, Sherlock tore his eyes away and tried to focus on the teacher.

Five minutes into the class and Sherlock had already lost all attention. Law was a dull, monotonous subject but sometimes was interesting when focusing on criminal law. But even today, when the focus was on finding minute details in a murder scene, Sherlock had no time for it. He just watched the class. Most people were holding hands under the table, passing love letters to each other, whispering secrets in other people's ears. There was a growing ache in Sherlock's chest, where his heart was. He looked at the seat next to him, wishing with all his might that there was someone there for him to hold and whisper to. But the seat remained empty and the ache just got worse.

The teacher droned on and on and the class seemed to be getting more and more intimate. The holding hands became hugs, the passing notes had dirty themes and the whispers became chaste kisses. Sebastian had his girl on his lap, playing with her hair and making her snort in the most unattractive way possible. Trevor was staring at James, starry-eyed. James looked back in the same way. Virginia and Matty were the worst. They were full on snogging, arms wrapped around each other, oblivious to the world and Sherlock's longing stare. Sherlock's throat had tightened and his chest hurt so much it was hard to breathe. He tried to focus on the book in front of him but the words blurred together and danced around on the page. He found himself reading the same line over and over again. Shaking his head, he lay the book down again and leaned back slightly in his seat. His eyes snagged on Virginia and Matty again and he looked down. His eyes and throat burned. His cheeks were on fire. His head thumped, each heartbeat sickeningly reminding him that he was alone, that no-one else was in tune with him. He tried covering his ears but it was getting worse. Everything hurt and still he didn't know what to do. His tolerance was running out. He felt he must scream but still kept it bottled up inside. Hot painful tears scorched his cheeks as they fell. The desk was still empty. He was still alone. And it was ripping him apart from the inside.

"Mr. Holmes?" A voice echoed around the room. Sherlock looked up, hastily wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yes sir?" His voice was hoarse and it sounded slightly clogged. The teacher stared at him, taking in his appearance.

"Were you paying attention, Mr. Holmes?" He asked. Sherlock nodded. "Can you answer the question on the board?" Sherlock blinked. The entire class was looking at him, expectantly. Even Virginia and Matty had torn themselves away from each other to stare. Sniffing slightly, he glanced at the board. On it was written,

_'Which suspect was obviously not present at the time of the murder?' _

Sherlock blinked again. He bit his lip.

"Um..."

The teacher glared at him, spitefully. "You don't know, do you?"

"No, sir." Sherlock confessed. The entire class burst into laughter. The teacher smiled wickedly.

"Pay more attention next time instead of snogging your girlfriend." The teacher paused. "Oh I'm sorry, you don't have one, do you?" Sherlock blushed. The class laughed harder. Even Trevor giggled slightly.

"No sir." Sherlock whispered. "I'm sorry sir." The class' laughter died down.

"Be quiet." The teacher commanded. Sherlock was utterly silent. And he stayed that way for two whole months. He did speak a word to anyone. Ever. He just got on with his work, writing on a piece of paper if he needed to ask a question. The class laughed at him even more. The Freak couldn't even defend himself now. Sherlock began to speak when he was kicked out of the University for attacking a fellow pupil. And that pupil's name was Matthew Arnatt but only after he cheated on Virginia Crowe.

**Just to say, I borrowed Matty Arnatt and Virginia Crowe from the Young Sherlock Holmes series. I don't own any of these characters but if I did... **

**AOR**


End file.
